


Hésitations

by kataomi



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass, tegomasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataomi/pseuds/kataomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masuda dont know if he can take it anymore. This work ... it's just too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction. My english was really awfull at that time. Sorry about that.

What had taken his sister and friend to register him for auditions in this agency? Why did he go to this auditions? Why did he accept? Is it really his place? These are some questions that he had repeatedly ask him this time.

Massu: Tegoshi don't worry .... I am waiting you.

He sighed while closing his cell, leaving, in the same time, the false smile he wore all too often in the presence of others for some time. At least this time Tegoshi had bothered to warn him of his late. He couldn't even count the number of times he was late or had simply don't come to a appointment. Such small details who began to weigh on him.

Masuda sat on the edge of the stage where they were practicing their songs for their next show. TegoMass now had their own show, then they should redouble their efforts. He left his feet swinging in the air by plunging into his thoughts. Not that he does not love his work. No, he loves to dance, sing and make shows, but even worshiping his job, there are always something more unpleasant to endure about it. Whether you're an office worker or singer, it's the same thing. When was the last time that he took a real vacation? When was the last time he could spend an afternoon with nothing to do with friends, other than members of NEWS? He could not remember that. This should be at least 3 years since he had been able to walk quietly into Shibuya to shop without being stared by others or being shouted by fans.

It was very quickly went out of his Inquiring by a warm breath on his neck that made him jump.

Tegoshi: heeeeee!

The youngest then sat beside him, smiling as usual when he finds a reaction that Masuda exaggerated.

Tegoshi: I do not think have been so subtle than that.

Tegoshi looked for a moment, smiling, and then became more serious in observing the expressionless face of Masuda.

Tegoshi: Massu Sorry ... I did not want to scare you.

Masuda remained silent for a short time observing the theater that would soon be full, then turned toward him with his usual smile on his face.

Masuda: that's ok.

Tegoshi: Are you sure? You seem ... more nervous lately.

Masuda: Ah ... ah ... you know ... the MC is not really my thing. So when I have some free time I try to think what I'm going to say. I think I was just a little too lost in my thoughts.

Tegoshi frowned, finding the answer provided by Massu a little too easy. He began to smile, however, and put his arm around his shoulders to tighten him slightly.

Tegoshi: Don't worry with that ! You know I'll be with you! With the two of us we are always able to do well. As long as we're together all will be okay. No?

He got up rapidly and dusting his faded blue jeans and while extend hand to Masuda.

Tegoshi: For cons if we do not start this practice we may have trouble for the show this evening.

Masuda took his hand without hesitation and got up.

Tegoshi: Again tonight, giving the best of ourselves!

Masuda: Yes.

Masuda looked at his friend who is leaving , a frozen smile on his lips. Tegoshi may be right.If he have his friends around him , everything would go well right? He felt his cell phone vibrated and he hurried to get him out of his pocket to see who was trying to reach him. Tegoshi already beginning to warm up his voice while looking at him insistently. Not wanting to delay the whole pratice, he quickly looked at the bright screen. It was an email from his sister. She quickly sent some pictures taken on the anniversary of his mother this afternoon. He closed his cell after a while.

Tegoshi: Massu! We are now ready to begin !! 

Masuda: I come.

How many other party will he miss again?

___________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when practice finally ended. Masuda squinted his eyes slightly when they went outside momentarily blinded by the bright light. The sun was shining and it was neither too hot nor too cold. Anyone would be more than happy, the good weather this year was rare, but having spent much of the day locked in a sweltering auditorium, Masuda would have preferred a light rain. He would have less pain in the eyes and pus would refresh himself in the same time. Tegoshi for his part did not seem too bothered by the sun and continued to speak while walking with a firm step. They heading together to a gyozas restorant that Tegoshi had heard from a friend. In fact, Masuda did not really want to leave, he would have preferred to stay quietly in their dressing room before the show. He was sitting comfortably in a sofa in their rest room when Tegoshi came to attack. The desire to rest while leafing through a magazine not held, unfortunately, no longer faced with the determination of the youngest.

Tegoshi: Did you watch the soccer game Sunday on television?? I missed half because of the photoshoot for Duet, but it was fabulous. They won and ...

Masuda closed his eyes listening vaguely what the youngest told him. He would have preferred that he remain silent. Tegoshi knew perfectly well that Masuda knew nothing about soccer and that the subject did not interest him at all. Why is he always felt obliged to tell him? He was in no mood today to hear Tegoshi told him any details of the new uniform of his soccer team, or weather forecasts for their next game and nether things about their last training. Masuda shook his head. Why has he miss at this point of patience? In normal times he would not be upset and he would even smiled when he saw Tegoshi being so enthusiastic about his favorite sport, but now he just wanted him to stop his monologue. All that began just dazing him.

Tegoshi: There was a blonde in the front row, she kept smiling whenever I passed. It is not often that there are foreigners among the spectators ...

Masuda quickly opened his eyes watching Tegoshi continue talking as if nothing had happened. A blonde at the first row? Wich blonde? Why talking to him suddenly about a girl? Not paying more attention to the sidewalk, then he rushed in a passer-by. Astonished, he mumbled some excuse. The young woman smiled awkwardly, blushing and quickly went his way. Tegoshi stopped noticing that Masuda was no longer by his side.

Tegoshi: Massu ... are you ok??  
Masuda: Uh ...

He looked the young woman for a moment who ran towards a group of girl missing fell twice and went back to Tegoshi.

Masuda: Yes. Are we going to be there soon?

Tegoshi: Hey you begin to feel hungry? I knew you could not resist the call of gyozas.

Tegoshi gave him a big smile and he pointed the gray and red sign of what appeared to be a family restaurant. The place seems warm and little busy. This was not really surprising considering the time of the day it was. They would be lucky if it even was open. Many restaurant of this kind only open in the evening. When they arrived at the door, Tegoshi opened it in front of him lowering theatrical way.

Tegoshi: After you sir!

Masuda entered the restaurant, smiling slightly. Tegoshi smiles more beautiful and put his hands behind his back to push him towards a table at the bottom. The place was small and dimly lit by sunlight filtering through the only two windows in the room. It was a family restaurant decorated in the typical Japanese way. This scene reminded him his parent’s home. His mother… she may be made gyozas for her birthday meal, he looked away from the sets to observe absently the menu.

They were alone in the property, which allowed Tegoshi to order a few time after being seated. It did not take the time to know what Masuda wanted and without bothering to look at the menu, he told the young woman they wanted twenty gyozas and two teas.

They remained silent until their meal. The scent of freshly prepared gyozas quickly began to perfume the whole room. Masuda who did not want to eat just 5 minutes ago, felt his stomach rumbling. Whatever happens, the gyozas were always reasons of him. Masuda jumped slightly when a hot dish was put before them. The gyoza looked delicious, perfect golden color , nape of a light brown sauce and lightly sprinkled with green onion cut into thin slices. They seemed perfect in every way. Masuda would be feasting. He was certain they were divinely good.

Tegoshi coughed slightly, that made Masuda go out of his contemplation. He looked up at the youngest who seemed preoccupied. Tegoshi gave fingertip at the soy sauce, took his chopsticks, and then frowned as he replaced his napkin. He coughed again before looked up at the oldest.

Tegoshi: It's good that we finally have our own show right?  
Masuda: Um ... yes

Even if he was exhausted and he would have liked to spend some time with his family, this show was something they both wanted since the beginning of their duet. It would be stupid not to appreciate how lucky they had now to realize this dream. Tegoshi bit his lower lip, taking one gyoza between his chopsticks. He blew on it, then after observing him for what seemed like an eternity in Masuda’s eyes, he gave it up.

Tegoshi: It would be nice if we could do a show as Tegomasu next year too.

Masuda nodded, beginning to find Tegoshi’s behavior extremely weird. He seemed nervous, which was not particularly in his habits. Tegoshi was rather someone who raced head down and never hesitated to do a thousand and one stupid things during the show to entertain the spectators. Even offstage, he was someone you could not really described as shy person. Why had he looked so strange suddenly? Masuda looked the gyoza that Tegoshi had redeposited on his plate, remembering the fact that he really wanted to eat them. He then took his own chopsticks to take one when the youngest speak again. Stopping gesture Masuda looked up to him.

Tegoshi: It's been a long time since we know each other, isn’t it??  
Masuda: Uh, yes. We met a short time after your entry in Johnny's not??  
Tegoshi: Yes. True.

He coughed again, looked at the table for a moment and then took his cup to take a big gulp. He quickly put the cup on the table again while reversing, thereby, much of its contents on the table. Tegoshi took his napkin to wipe the whole.

Masuda: Okay? You look strange, do you want to return to rest before the show??

Masuda raised his hand to the waitress to make her sign to come but Tegoshi stopped him.

Tegoshi: No ... no, do not worry. I'm fine. I wanted to tell you ...

He left his sentence suspended for a while.

Tegoshi: Actually, I just wanted to say thanks. I have never taken the time to thank you for having been nice to me since my debut in NEWS. I am truly grateful. Thank you.

Masuda opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately. It’s because of that that he was strange since just now? Masuda was so worried for nothing. Why did he choose this moment to tell him that? Anyway Masuda was touch. He had never expected anything in return for helping Tegoshi, for becoming his friend. He did that simply because it all seemed natural. For wich reason did he would not do that? The fact that Tegoshi take the time to thank him made him really happy. Masuda then smiled as only he knew how. He felt good, something he had not felt for a long time. Its presence in the group, in the Johnny's was not totally useless, he had help his best friend. He wanted to tell the younger that it was nothing, but was interrupted by Tegoshi’s ringing cell phone. The latter hastened to respond joyfully singing his usual presentation.

Tegoshi: Tegoshi desu!

He repeatedly shook his head silently and closed his cell phone after saying they came immediately.

Tegoshi: There's a problem, they want us to return immediately to the room for new sound test!

Masuda looked down at the gyozas ignored for too long. They should leave them here? Sadly abandon, as if they were never desired. It was a waste. He went to eat one, but Tegoshi stopped him.

Tegoshi: Sorry, there is really no time. But we can bring them to eat right after right?

Tegoshi smiled hoping Masuda wasn’t angry at him too much to cut short his meal. He asked the waitress, bringing their gyozas’s dish, to pack them. She nodded, smiling and quickly packed the gyozas in a plastic container. She returned almost immediately to give the dish, but when Masuda while hand to take the container, the young women blushed deeply and drop it. Powerless, Masuda watched it fall heavily to the ground and dump his contents on the shiny wood floor of the restaurant. He stood a moment without moving, watching his precious gyozas collecting dust as they rolled on the ground. The cook came quickly behind his employee apologizing. He asked them to forgive the clumsiness of the young woman asking if they wanted other gyozas. For her part, she just looked at her shoes and apologized. Masuda continued to observe poor gyoza without moving. Tegoshi then took speech, saying there was no problem and they did not have to worry about that. When Tegoshi touched Masuda's arm, he finally raised his head and he could see for a moment, a face he did not know of his elder. A face mix between sadness and anger, but that was quickly replaced with a big smile.

Masuda: It’s just gyozas, there is no problem. Tegoshi, let's go.

He headed for the exits, followed by Tegoshi and before passing the door, they heard the cook told the young woman to no longer be distracted at work, whether members of his favorite groups are here or not. Masuda clenched teeth, thinking back to those gyozas which seemed so good now all on the floor. If he was not a Johnny's, he could have finished his meal quietly. Nobody would have called for disturb him. Nobody would have let fall his meal on the pretext that he was famous. He would never taste the gyoza of this restaurant. Tonight after the show they were taking the night bus to return to Tokyo.

How many gyoza will be ruined?


End file.
